<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>看你是否心邪之人 by takerungai2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857222">看你是否心邪之人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/takerungai2/pseuds/takerungai2'>takerungai2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 卡帶ABO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:36:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/takerungai2/pseuds/takerungai2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>卡帶ABO, 絕對甜</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡帶-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>看你是否心邪之人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>從離開主體以後，億萬小小卡卡西只向着前方的唯一一個目標⋯</p>
<p>害羞的小小帶土在厚厚的保護壁包圍下靜靜躺着⋯</p>
<p>突然⋯</p>
<p>小小卡卡西：衝呀！</p>
<p>大軍壓境的陣勢嚇怕了躲在保護壁中的小小帶土，對方眼角含淚的樣子點燃了億萬小小卡卡西的鬥志⋯</p>
<p>然而⋯</p>
<p>包裹小小帶土的厚厚保護壁卻很難突破⋯</p>
<p>忽然⋯</p>
<p>其中一粒小小卡卡西右手指尖泛起微弱的藍色電光⋯</p>
<p>雙眼已經興奮成十字閃光眼的小小卡卡西向着小小帶土的方向衝過去⋯</p>
<p>小小卡卡西大喊一聲：雷切！</p>
<p>小小帶土只來得及做出防禦動作並淚眼大喊：不要呀！</p>
<p>雷切切開厚厚的保護壁，小小卡卡西成為了唯一的優勝者⋯</p>
<p>人們常說要贏在起跑線⋯⋯</p>
<p>小小卡卡西在眾同伴羨慕、妒忌、恨的眼光中，把小小帶土給日了⋯</p>
<p>但是⋯</p>
<p>作為主體的人仍然不知道⋯</p>
<p>六代目火影繼續把白髮的四戰戰犯壓//在//身下，瘋狂輸出⋯</p>
<p>白髮的戰犯只能淚眼汪汪地求饒：不要！不要了！</p>
<p>兩人的活//塞運動進行了一整夜⋯</p>
<p>然而⋯</p>
<p>後續進來的各批次的小小卡卡西，只能無奈地看着第一批次中得手的人與小小帶土在厚厚的保護壁中雙宿雙棲⋯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>